


Together

by broodywolf



Series: Marian and Fenris [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris share a desperate embrace before the final showdown against Meredith. </p><p>Drabble based on THAT KISS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

It was quiet. All of Hawke's friends stood scattered around the room, mostly staring blankly at nothing, though Isabela and Varric had made a few weak attempts at conversation. Everyone waiting for Knight-Commander Meredith to bring her wrath down upon the Gallows. _The calm before the storm_ , Hawke thought, except it wasn't calm at all. It looked calm, maybe, everyone standing still and silent, but she knew better. It was tense, thoughts racing too quickly to keep up, hearts beating too fast, palms sweating, _Maker what have we gotten ourselves into this time_. Shaking herself, Hawke moved to join Fenris. If he only knew what comfort it brought her that he was here, that he would stand at her side even through all this. He reached for her almost immediately as she approached, and she intertwined her fingers with his, mindful of the spikes of his gauntlets.

 

"Here I am, about to defend these mages in hopeless battle. You lead me to strange places, Hawke."

 

"I'll take you to stranger places than this, just watch," she said, with a soft huff of laughter she did not really feel.

 

"A tempting offer. I…" he looked away suddenly, pausing before he continued, "…may not get the chance to say this again." His eyes found hers then, and she didn't need whatever words he was about to say, for it was as though he'd poured every ounce of his feelings for her into the strength of that gaze. She tightened her grip on his hand, a silent response: _me, too_. This was Fenris, though, and once he made up his mind to say something there were no half-measures.

 

"Meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me, Hawke." He lifted one gauntleted hand to cradle her face, metal spikes catching slightly on her hair. "Promise me you won't die. I can't bear the thought of living without you." His voice was deep with emotion, and though the integrity there would be enough to render her speechless, for once Hawke had exactly the right words to respond to Fenris's passionate declaration.

 

"I don't make that promise unless you do." Her body hummed with the rightness of that statement, for there was no point in victory unless it was _together_.

 

Fenris's gaze turned feral then, possessive. " _Nothing_ is going to keep me from you."

 

He was on her then, lunging forward to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. She grabbed him roughly, both arms winding around his back to draw him close as she kissed him back with matching urgency. It was not gentle. If they survived this, there would be time enough for gentle later, but this was desperate, possessive, teeth clashing together as they deepened the kiss. She groaned into his mouth as his tongue plundered hers. One of his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, and the clawed tips of his gauntlet dug into delicate skin where the grip of his other hand tightened on the nape of her neck, but she barely noticed as she pulled him closer, hands clutching desperately at his back as though she would lose him forever if she loosened her grip for even a second. The thought terrified her.

 

She broke the kiss finally, but continued to cling to him just as tightly, breathing heavily into his neck as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

 

"I… I mean it, Fenris," she said, words muffled into his chest, "You can't die. I don't think I can do this without you," she said, voice breaking as tears threatened to overcome her.

 

He let go of her waist then to lift both his hands up to grip her face, bringing her gaze up to meet his, green eyes shining with emotion and determination.

 

" _Together_ ," he said, voice rough with intensity, "or not at all."

 

She smiled at him through the tears that had now begun to spill over, and then nodded, cheeks sliding against his calloused hands where they still rested on her face. "Together."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! broodywolf.tumblr.com


End file.
